


Magi-cal Treatment

by NGT



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri, jeez this doesn't play well with the threesome tag but w/e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NGT/pseuds/NGT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka ends up with some new anatomy in the aftermath of a witch fight.  Mami notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about a month now, hasn't it...
> 
> I don't actually have any notes this time around. Without further ado.

“Miki-san.”  
Tomoe Mami set her teacup down and shifted her gaze to her kouhai, sitting across the table.  
“Mami-san?”  
“Did anything happen to you during that last witch hunt? Something seemed off earlier.”  
“Uh… no, nothing…”  
Mami paused for a moment and refocused her gaze. “Perhaps I should be more direct. I saw something strange during your transformation earlier, Miki-san.”  
“Ah… you did? I’m sure it was nothing.” Sayaka looked away, breaking eye contact.  
“Would you transform for me again?”  
“If you insist…” Sayaka quietly responded and obliged. She brought her soul gem up to herself before taking on an ethereal blue form and then appearing in her usual magical girl outfit, lacking only her sword.  
“Is this enough?”  
Mami quietly nodded. “It is. My suspicions were confirmed, at least. The form I just saw had something strange right here.”  
Mami pointed at Sayaka’s lap from across the table.  
“Did you notice anything different there after the fight? I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen if a familiar caused any changes in your body.”  
Sayaka let out a sigh of frustration and confessed. “You’re right … Something appeared there at some point during the last fight, but I shrugged it off until now. I don’t know what to do…”  
Mami gave her a warm smile. “I understand. Will you let me see, Miki-san?”  
With her eyes closed and face red with blush, Sayaka stood up from the other side of the table, lifted the front of her skirt, and pulled her panties down a few inches. Sayaka’s vulva might have been visible were it not obscured by a newly-formed appendage, still curled up partially into Sayaka’s panties.  
“Oh my.” Mami’s face briefly took on a look of surprise before she righted herself and set to dealing with the situation. “Would you let me get a closer look?”  
Without a word, Sayaka reached into her panties and pushed the appendage outwards, where it softly hung for a moment before Sayaka lifted it up to allow Mami to get a look at the underside. Sayaka’s pussy was now visible, seemingly in the correct place.  
“Hm. Do you mind, Miki-san?” Mami gestured with one of her hands, asking to touch. Sayaka nodded in response.  
It didn’t take Mami very long to figure out she was handling a penis, although she still poked and prodded it in places, pulled the foreskin back a bit… all in experimentation, of course. It seemed to swell a bit at the handling.  
“Well, Mami-san? What’s this thing doing attached to me?”  
Mami had to wrestle her attention away for a moment in order to answer. “I think I can treat this. Is that fine, Sayaka-san? Everything will become normal again soon.” Mami winked up at her kouhai in assurance, receiving a hopeful smile and a nod in reply.  
In truth, Tomoe Mami had no idea what she was doing. It was the first time she had handled something like this, as the result of a witch hunt or otherwise… but she would never let her kouhai know that.  
Mami grasped at the appendage with her entire hand. It was still soft to the touch, heavy, swelling and throbbing, with loose skin hanging over the other end of her palm. Mami let her other three fingers go, making a circle with her thumb and her index finger, and pushed her hand towards Sayaka, drawing some of the loose skin back and revealing part of Sayaka’s glans.  
“Ah, yes…” Mami continued the façade. She pulled the loose skin back further and gently squeezed the newly-revealed area between her thumb and side of her index finger.  
“Aah…”  
“Miki-san? Does this hurt?”  
“N-no… It feels kind of nice…”  
Mami smiled and tried to hide her enthusiasm at getting to see one of her kouhai like this. “Would you like to sit down? This may take a little while.”  
Sayaka nodded again and moved over to the couch where she sat, pulled her panties down the rest of the way, and spread her legs a bit. Her cock seemed to be holding itself up, if only just. Mami kneeled between Sayaka’s legs and picked it up again, feeling that it had become a bit heavier.  
“I’ll have to make this disappear somehow…”  
Mami started to idly move her hand back and forth. She figured that as long as Sayaka could feel that she was doing something, she’d have time to think about what to do. But before any thoughts came to her, she caught the sound of small moans and gasps escaping Sayaka’s mouth. Another smile spread across Mami’s face.  
“Well then, does this feel good too?”  
“Y-yes, Mami-san…”  
“I thought it might.” Mami stroked Sayaka’s cock faster, figuring that she might as well go with whatever made Sayaka feel good. After a moment, she took her hand off, letting it stand on its own and taking in the sight: Sayaka’s chest heaving with each breath; her member, now fully hard and standing upright, leaking from the tip; her pussy now glistening with moisture… wait…  
Mami returned her hand to Sayaka’s cock and the fingers of her other hand to Sayaka’s pussy.  
“How about this?” Mami gave her a knowing smile. She had the hang of this now.  
Sayaka couldn’t respond, instead placing a hand over her own mouth in order to catch a moan before it escaped.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Mami giggled and let her fingers press a bit deeper into Sayaka’s pussy with each stroke as Sayaka started unconsciously thrusting her hips forward.  
It was about a minute before either of them spoke up again; in this case, Sayaka with a loud gasp.  
“Mami-san!!”  
“Huh?...!!”  
Mami’s eyes shot wide open as she felt something splash across her nose and cheek and stick there. She recoiled a bit, hands still in place, before taking another look down and seeing Sayaka’s cock erupting with spurts of something milky and translucent that landed all over Mami’s arms and the floor between them. Sayaka was still thrusting her hips, eyes shut tight, unable to hold back moaning any longer. Mami’s other hand, attending Sayaka’s pussy, also seemed to be covered in wetness.  
It was a while before Sayaka calmed down, seemingly collapsing back onto the couch, cock still up and at attention.  
“Miki-san, are you all right!?”  
“Mami-san… that was amazing…”  
Mami straightened her back and basked in pride for a moment. Of course she had done something amazing, right!?  
In the next moment, she realized that her face was still covered in… something, so she took a bit of it onto one of her fingers, sniffed it, then stuck it in her mouth to taste.  
“It tastes kind of sweet…”  
Mami licked around her lips and stood up a bit, leaning over Sayaka and bringing her hand back to Sayaka’s cock. Sayaka twitched at the stimulation.  
“It’s still not gone down. Would you like me to continue?”  
“Mmm… Yes, Mami-san…” Sayaka still seemed dazed.  
“Very well. Close your eyes tight and don’t open them until I tell you so!”  
Once she saw that Sayaka had done so, Mami pulled out her soul gem, then quickly transformed and stripped down to nothing, then moved over top of Sayaka’s member.  
“Are you ready?”  
“I’m ready…”  
“Alright. Open your eyes when you feel my touch again.” Mami smiled, took a deep breath, and thrust her hips down. Sayaka woke up in shock and was greeted with the sight of Mami, arms outstretched to the back of the couch, breasts hanging in full display, and pussy sliding down her cock.  
“Mami-san!!”  
“Don’t worry… Does this feel good?”  
“It does, but…”  
“Then say no more.” Mami brought a finger up over Sayaka’s lips, hushing her… and then replaced her finger with her own lips, bringing them into a kiss.  
“Mmm…”  
Mami pulled back from the kiss and moved her hands down to Sayaka’s chest, pulling her outfit down and revealing Sayaka’s own breasts before moving her arms back to the back of the couch, on either side of Sayaka’s head.  
“I’m going to start moving, okay?”  
“Mmhmm…”  
Mami put some force on her legs and started lifting her hips up, then slowly down again. Sayaka became completely lost in the sensation, sinking back into the cushions of the couch, unable to bring herself to move until Mami had managed to take more than half of Sayaka’s length.  
“Aah… Miki-san!?”  
Sayaka had moved her hand up to Mami’s pussy and started rubbing her clit with her thumb.  
With a sly smile, Mami accepted the challenge. “So, my kouhai is trying to upstage me? Well then, I’ll have to give this all I’ve got!” Mami started moving faster, thrusting deeper, to about ¾ of Sayaka’s length.  
“Well!? How’s this!?” Mami questioned her kouhai with a proud smile, but Sayaka was long past the point where she could be understood, letting out an unintelligible moan before shutting her mouth. With the little bit of determination she had left, she continued moving her thumb across Mami’s clit.  
“Ohhh…”  
Mami let out a moan and shut her eyes. Sayaka’s cock and thumb felt much better than she expected they would. Here she was, trying to make her kouhai feel good, and instead getting off from it… She felt just a little bit ashamed, but still continued moving, even unconsciously moving her hips forward into Sayaka’s thumb. It wasn’t long before the two magical girls had become one writhing mess on top of another, both bucking their hips unceremoniously, abandoning all pretenses. It had almost become a race to push the other over the edge first—Mami started taking Sayaka to the hilt, then Sayaka started thrusting her hips more and rubbing Mami’s clit between two of her fingers, and so they continued… until Sayaka lost.  
“Mami-san! It’s about to…”  
“Let it out inside!”  
Mami shook to a halt as Sayaka’s cock erupted, letting her second load of cum out inside Mami’s pussy. Mami herself went over the edge soon after, riding out the waves of orgasm and Sayaka’s thrusts with a moan.  
It was a few minutes before Mami regained her composure, seeing that Sayaka was now asleep. Some of Sayaka’s semen had leaked out of Mami in the meantime, some of it building up at the bottom of her stomach.  
Mami pulled herself off of Sayaka’s cock, letting it fall over before kissing her kouhai’s forehead, moving Sayaka’s body so that she was now laying down on the couch lengthwise, and heading off to find something to clean Sayaka off with before putting her to bed for the night…

. . .

Sayaka awoke the next morning on Mami’s couch. She looked down, seeing that she was fully dressed as a magical girl, then looked into her panties and saw that the appendage that had appeared yesterday was now gone.  
“Good morning, Miki-san. Did you sleep well?” Mami was carrying a tray with tea and some pastries laid out on small plates.  
“Mami-san! It worked! How’d you know?”  
Mami giggled to herself. “It comes with experience, I guess.”

. . .

After a quick breakfast and tea, Sayaka took off out the door, thanking Mami once again for her help before departing.  
“No problem! If it ever happens again, make sure to come back here.”  
With Sayaka out the door, Mami went back into her thoughts…  
“After all, I only managed to hide it with magic… who knows when that spell will wear off.” Mami shrugged and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mami's prediction comes true and Kyouko joins in on the "treatment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this exploded, huh. Unfortunately I don't think I'm doing another chapter of this for a while, since I feel like I need to get back to doing fluff, but enjoy this chapter! Maybe! If it's not obvious I'm kind of out of ideas...  
> Anyways, thanks (in advance) for reading!  
> Tumblr crosslink: http://electric--princess.tumblr.com/post/146331372911/  
> I have an open askbox there, so please tell me what you think about my writing, if you feel so compelled. I still haven't gotten any feedback at all (apart from kudos, thanks for those!!) in a looooong time, so it would be greatly appreciated.

“Nnnhhh… Haa…”  
Pleasured moans escaped the mouth of Sayaka Miki, but nobody else was awake to hear them. Midnight had already passed and everybody else in the house was asleep in their own rooms while Sayaka was beating away at her cock. It was now an hour past the time it reappeared on her body, and she had ejaculated three times since with no signs of it going down.  
“It feels so good… but not as good as…”  
Sayaka let her thoughts drift back to Mami, her gentle touch and treatment, her gorgeous breasts hanging in front of Sayaka’s face as she bounced up and down on top of—  
“Nnnnnhh..!”  
Sayaka’s cock erupted for the fourth time, leaving ropes of cum all over her chest, most stopping at the underside of her breasts, with one reaching up to her neck. She might have noticed more wetness between her thighs if they weren’t already soaked by now. Even as the rest of her body relaxed in the aftermath of her orgasm, the prick between her legs stood at attention.  
“This is going to take a while, isn’t it…”

. . . 

The next morning, a knock came at the door of Mami Tomoe’s apartment a minute before she was ready to leave.  
“Miki-san? What are you doing here so early?”  
“Well, Mami-san…”  
All became clear when Mami’s eyes moved down and Sayaka moved the bag she was holding in front of her skirt, revealing that it was visibly tented.  
“Oh my. Did you walk all the way here like this?”  
Sayaka nodded, still looking down at Mami’s feet.  
“I understand. Come in and get undressed.” Mami smiled and invited her into the apartment.  
Sayaka stripped down to her underwear as quickly as she could, leaving her skirt and blouse in a pile on the floor next to her shoes and socks. When she turned to look back at Mami, she saw that her senpai was already undressed and was now unclipping her bra.  
“Take a seat, Miki-san. Oh, and… the way it sticks out of your panties like that is kind of adorable, you know.”  
Indeed it was. The elastic of Sayaka’s panties was only strong enough to barely keep it from sticking out straight forward, so it instead stood up and at an angle forwards. It leaked drops of precum as she walked over to Mami’s couch and sat down, face ablush.  
“Alright then, let’s begin.” Mami walked up to Sayaka and knelt between her legs, then pulled Sayaka’s hips forward and started gently stroking her cock with her right hand.  
“So, you came all the way here so early just so I could do this? Did it really feel that good last time?”  
Sayaka nodded. She wasn’t trembling at the touch like last time, but still softly rocked her hips and closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the sensation.  
Mami took the chance to get another look at Sayaka’s member. It had seemingly grown since their last encounter. It stood at about seven inches now, which gave Mami an idea. She moved her right hand closer to the head of Sayaka’s cock, pulled it back a bit, and then placed her left below it and started stroking again.  
Sayaka didn’t respond verbally, but instead started thrusting her hips. Mami’s left hand seemed to get buried a bit into the soft flesh around the base of her cock. After a minute, Mami decided to experiment again and started twisting her hands a bit.  
“How’s this?”  
Between gasps, Sayaka replied: “It’s wonderful, Mami-san...! I’m...”  
Mami leaned forward and straightened out her back. Her forearms were now underneath her breasts, with her hands (and Sayaka’s cock) in her cleavage. In this position she couldn’t move her arms much, so instead she started rocking her back, which moved her breasts and her hands up and down at the same time.  
“Are you going to let it out for me, Miki-san?”  
Mami gave a smile in preparation for the response, but she didn’t get one until she felt warm splashes across her neck. Of course, she didn’t mind, and continued stroking Sayaka until the top of her chest and neck had been coated in Sayaka’s cum. There were even some drops on her breasts.  
Mami removed her hands and brought a finger up to taste.  
“It’s as sweet as ever, Miki-san… Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
Mami grabbed Sayaka’s member once more and bent her head down, then took the head into her mouth and started swirling her tongue around it in circles. Sayaka started moaning again, but before she could respond, the front door flung open without warning and a boisterous red-haired girl appeared in the living room with the front of her long, almost princess-like dress pulled up to her hips.  
“Mami-san! Something happened to me during a witch fight, and… Oh, it happened to her too. Is that how you fix it?”  
Mami took her mouth off of Sayaka’s member in shock and addressed the intruder. “Sakura-san!? How did you get in here?”  
“I still have your spare key, remember? Anyways, it looks like that feels really good. Can you do it for me, too, Mami-san?” Kyouko held the key up as evidence.  
Mami let out a long sigh and stood up. “Very well, Sakura-san. Undress and come sit down. And please close the door!”  
Kyouko did so. Meanwhile, Sayaka stripped down to nothing and Mami licked up the rest of the cum on her neck and chest. Sayaka and Kyouko ended up sitting next to each other, nearly in the middle of the couch and both slightly towards either side, pricks standing at attention. Sayaka’s was noticeably bigger.  
“Alright then… Sakura-san, can I ask you to stand up in front of me in a moment?”  
“Sure, Mami-san. What have you got in mind?”  
“Well, I did some… research, on the behalf of Miki-san. I have an idea for how to treat you both at once.” Mami gave a knowing smile and moved up onto the couch, straddling Sayaka while facing forward.  
“Miki-san, you can move up now. I’m sure you know what to do by now, don’t you?”  
Sayaka obliged and stuck her cock between Mami’s thighs in preparation for what was to come.  
“Are you ready, Sakura-san? Miki-san?”  
Mami looked back once Kyouko nodded and saw that Sayaka was doing the same, then took Kyouko’s cock into her mouth and thrust herself down onto Sayaka’s.  
All three of the girls let out a moan at once, although Mami’s was muffled. After giving herself a minute to get used to the sensation, Mami started moving up and down on Sayaka’s cock while licking and sucking on Kyouko’s.  
“Mami-san! This really does feel good!” Kyouko spoke up and started thrusting her hips. In response, Mami wrapped one of her hands around Kyouko’s cock and started stroking it while licking around the head, using her other hand to stabilize herself.  
Meanwhile, Sayaka got a full view of Mami’s perfect round ass bouncing up and down on top of her cock, while her ears were assaulted by the lewd sounds of Mami’s mouth on Kyouko’s. She seemed to enter a trance, eyes unfocused and hips thrusting with Mami’s movements.  
All at once, Mami was working on Kyouko’s cock, trying to take more of it into her mouth, while Sayaka was… rapidly being driven to the edge. She couldn’t last long like this, especially after what Mami had done to her earlier. Indeed, in only a couple of minutes, Sayaka’s moans reached a fever pitch and she leaned forward into Mami’s back, grabbing her breasts from behind and thrusting for all she was worth.  
“Mami-san!!”  
Mami, of course, was too busy to respond as Sayaka bottomed out inside of her and filled her up with cum. It was leaking out of Mami’s pussy by the time Sayaka’s orgasm ended and she fell back limp onto the couch.  
“That was really sexy, Mami-san. And I’m about to… ohh…”  
Kyouko planted her arms on Mami’s shoulders and redoubled the efforts of her hips. In no time at all, she was cumming into Mami’s mouth, some traveling straight down her throat until Kyouko’s cock fell out and continued ejaculating onto Mami’s neck and breasts. Mami’s hand didn’t stop stroking until Kyouko was finished.  
“That was incredible… Oh, it looks like she fell asleep…”  
Mami looked back and saw that Kyouko was right, then picked up her hips and saw Sayaka’s cock fall out, limp as the rest of her body, along with some of her semen.  
“Mami-san? Can you keep going?” Kyouko pointed down to her penis, still erect, dripping the remnants of her first ejaculation.  
Mami smiled. “Very well, Sakura-san. Sit down on the couch.”  
Once she had, Mami straddled her, pressing Kyouko’s cock between both of their bodies.  
“I’m guessing you want to put it inside, Sakura-san?”  
Kyouko put her hands on the underside of Mami’s ass and tried to pick her up. Mami got the message and slid herself down onto Kyouko’s cock.  
“Geez, you two didn’t take long to become like spoiled children… I don’t mind, though.” Mami smiled and started slowly moving up and down, closing her eyes, and leaning her chest closer to Kyouko’s face. Without thinking, Kyouko wrapped her arms around Mami’s back and took one of her nipples into her mouth.  
“Sakura-san!”  
Kyouko started thrusting and sucking harder. Mami couldn’t help but let out noises as Kyouko put all of her energy into pleasuring her senpai. Kyouko was good at this for someone who had just walked in the door…  
All of a sudden, Kyouko’s hips and tongue locked up, and before Mami could even ask, Kyouko’s cock started going off inside of her. After a couple of shots, Mami joined her in climax and rode out their mutual orgasm until it was finished.  
“Sakura-san?”  
“That was amazing, Mami-san! It’s not gone, but I don’t think I can keep going…”  
“Ah, well… Why don’t we go lay down in bed, then?”  
“Ah, okay, Mami-san. Do you want me to carry this one over, too?” Kyouko pointed at Sayaka, who was comfortably sleeping on the couch. There was a small pool of semen on her stomach, some running off her sides.  
“I’m sure she’d like to join us…” Mami gave another soft smile, and walked towards her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouko and Sayaka wake up before Mami does and get an early start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going back to fluff. I really am! I think! To tell you the truth, it was mostly just because I looked over the last chapter and thought I didn't like it, but a bunch of people seem to disagree, so here's another one. More later, maybe, if I get more ideas.  
> As always, thanks (in advance) for reading!  
> Tumblr crosslink: None. I'm not putting this in the tags whoops...  
> Anyways, you can find the rest of my stuff crosslinked at http://electric--princess.tumblr.com/  
> I have asks there and comments here both open to anons, so please tell me what you think!

Sayaka’s eyes opened to an unfamiliar ceiling, the feeling of an unfamiliar bed on her bare body, and…

“Sa-ya-ka!  You’ve slept long enough!”

A familiar red-haired magi shaking her awake.  Sayaka looked up to see Kyouko on all fours, penis partially hidden by her thighs but obviously still hard.

“Eh?  Where’s…”

Sayaka looked to her other side, where Mami was curled up, sleeping on her side, also fully nude.

“She must be so tired…”

Sayaka’s head turned back to Kyouko.  Kyouko’s cock had escaped the grip of her own thighs and was now sticking straight towards Sayaka.

“You still want to do it, don’t you?”

Sayaka looked down at her own member, already swelling with blood and now hardening.

“Alright, let’s go into the other room so we don’t wake Mami-san up.”

Kyouko took a seat on the couch while Sayaka planned her next move.

“Mami-san has done it for me every other time, so I’ll just have to do that for her… or come up with something else.”

“Alright!”  Sayaka clapped her hands together.  “Sayaka-san, trained by the master herself, is going to continue your treatment!  Get ready!”  Sayaka spread Kyouko’s legs, took Kyouko’s cock in her hand, and started pumping.

Sayaka looked almost unreasonably determined.  She had something to prove, whatever that was supposed to be.  Her hand started moving faster until Kyouko’s hips started moving.

“How about this?  I bet you haven’t tried this yet!”

With her other hand, Sayaka started rubbing around the lips of Kyouko’s pussy, which—much like Sayaka’s own, seemed to be in the usual spot despite the transformation.

Kyouko immediately flinched at the touch, but soon relaxed and started rocking her hips harder.

“It feels good, Sayaka…”

“Is it?  I’ll have to do it harder, then!”

Sayaka slid one finger inside of Kyouko up to the second knuckle and started moving it in and out.

“Sayaka!  Did Mami-san really teach you this?”  Kyouko’s voice picked up with soft moans before she tried to hush herself, thinking about their sleeping senpai in the other room.  This didn’t last long, however, before she dropped any pretense of restraint and started letting out pleasured sounds in earnest.

Sayaka was beside herself.  She would surely be making a smug expression with her other hand if it wasn’t occupied with Kyouko’s pussy.  That hand was now twiddling at Kyouko’s clit in between strokes, while her other hand started pumping faster.

“You could say that.  Anyways, aren’t you getting close?”

Sayaka wasn’t wrong, but even she knew that it was a shot in the dark.  Either way, before Kyouko could even respond, Sayaka lowered her head and took the head of Kyouko’s cock into her mouth.  Mami hadn’t done this to her, but surely it was easy as everything else…

She tried moving her head around a bit, but it wasn’t easy to fit a penis anywhere in her mouth, really.  After a bit of fumbling around, she got the head towards the back of her mouth and managed to take it for more than a few inches… but by that time, Kyouko was already in the beginnings of an orgasm and had barely noticed anything beyond Sayaka’s hands at work.

A shot of semen went straight down Sayaka’s throat before the remaining few flooded her mouth.  Sayaka was having trouble keeping it from spilling out, but was having no trouble keeping it down.  It tasted sweet, somewhat like her own, but thinner, almost like the sweetness of fresh fruit.

Once it seemed like Kyouko was finished, Sayaka swirled her tongue around Kyouko’s cock one last time and lifted up her head.

“Oh, did I do well?”  Sayaka was still beaming.

“Sayaka…”  Kyouko looked dazed, but her cock showed no signs of going down.

“You want to go again?”

Kyouko nodded.

Sayaka thought again for a bit, looking at Kyouko, legs spread, pussy and cock both wet and on full display, and then down at her own cock, slick with precum.  There was only one way to continue the treatment.

“Alright, Kyouko, prepare yourself!”  Sayaka took her own member in hand and pressed it up against Kyouko’s pussy, took both of Kyouko’s legs in her arms, then thrust in part of the way.

“Sayaka!!”

“Shh…  How does it feel?”

“It’s… good…”

“Then try to keep quiet.  Mami-san’s sleeping, remember?”

Sayaka _was_ thinking of her kouhai, but mostly wanted to tease Kyouko more.  Kyouko put her own hand over her mouth and tried to muffle her own pleasured cries.

“Oho, it seems I’ve forgotten what we’re here for.  Silly me.”  Sayaka took Kyouko’s cock, sticking straight out between them, in one of her hands and started pumping as fast as she was earlier.  Kyouko’s moans started coming out louder, still muffled but clearly audible.  Hearing this, Sayaka started thrusting a bit deeper and faster, measuring her success by the increasingly desperate expression on Kyouko’s face.

Sayaka hadn’t made it all the way in yet by the time Kyouko came again, tightly contracting, squeezing Sayaka’s cock, and leaving a few more shots of cum splashed across her own stomach and neck.  Through her own willpower, Kyouko managed to keep her hand tightly pressed on her own face, but Sayaka had just managed to hilt herself and wasn’t yet finished.  Sayaka finally let go of Kyouko’s cock once her ejaculation had finished.

“That must have felt good!  I’m sure you can keep going, right?”

Sayaka didn’t expect an answer, but asked the question anyways and started thrusting even faster.  Kyouko’s prick, now free, bounced up and down with Sayaka’s thrusts and seemed to twitch on its own.  Kyouko’s muffled moans had grown in volume to the point where Mami could probably hear them even with Kyouko’s hand in the way.

Of course, it didn’t take long for Sayaka to reach the edge of her climax while she was buried seven inches inside the bucking, wailing mess of a magical girl beneath her.

“Kyouko!!”

Kyouko finally tore her own hand away from her mouth and planted it firmly on the couch behind her.

“Sayaka!!”

At once, Sayaka’s cock went off inside Kyouko, and Kyouko’s went off… into the air.  Sayaka had stopped stroking it after Kyouko’s last orgasm, but it didn’t seem to care, twitching and shaking, leaving ropes of cum over Kyouko’s face and petite chest.  If there was anyone in attendance, they might have called it a spectacle.  After it all, Sayaka ended up lying sprawled out on top of Kyouko on the couch.  There was a long moment of silence and afterglow before either of them spoke up.

“You’re heavy.”

“Oh, sorry.  Wait, is that really what you’re going to say after this!?”

Sayaka slowly pulled out of Kyouko, but before either of them could say anything else…

“You two put on quite a show, you know~”  Mami spoke up and entered the room.

“Mami-san!?”  For the first time in a while, Kyouko was the first one to speak up.

“When did you come in?”

“I didn’t see that much, but you shouldn’t be worried even if I did.”

“Ah, well… I tried continuing the treatment on Kyouko over here, but...”

“Ah… About that.  Miki-san, Sakura-san… There’s not much “treatment” involved, really.”

“What do you mean?”

“These things.” Mami pointed at Sayaka and Kyouko’s members, which were beginning to soften after all.  “I don’t think they’re going away...”

“But mine disappeared after—“

“It disappeared, but it came back, didn’t it?”

“I guess so…”  Sayaka looked down, but didn’t look angry or disappointed.  Kyouko spoke up next.

“So what you’re saying is…”

“I thought it was something having to do with grief at first, but the truth became clear to me after Sayaka came to me the first time.”

“Huh.”  Kyouko stared off into the distance, focused on nothing in particular.

“I…”  Sayaka looked down at this thing she had tried so desperately to make disappear, then looked up at Kyouko.

There was a long moment of silence.  Kyouko spoke up once more.

“Does it really matter?”

Mami replied.  “I… Well, that’s up to you, I suppose.”  She looked at Sayaka for confirmation.

“How did it disappear that last time?”

Mami waved her index finger in circles, making sparkles appear in the air.  “I hid it.  Some time ago, a magical girl I once knew told me how to conceal some things with magic.  It doesn’t last forever, but I can teach it to you both in case you ever need it again.  It’s the least I can do for leading you on like this…”

Sayaka looked down again at the now-familiar appendage between her legs. In truth, it had been a pleasurable ride.

“It doesn’t look like you can do anything.  And… it shouldn’t get in the way as long as I can hide it, so…”

Sayaka walked up to Mami and hugged her tightly.  Both were still nude.

“I forgive you.  It’s not anything bad, really.”

“Thank you, Miki-san…  Kyouko?”

Kyouko joined them in the hug.  “I kind of like having one!  But I guess I forgive you too, not like you did anything wrong…”

“Me too, actually.  Is there any reason we can’t do this still?”

Mami looked down, seeing that Kyouko and Sayaka were both hard again, and sighed.  “I’ve got my work cut out for me, don’t I…”

Sayaka laughed.  “Well, maybe later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Remember, magical girl semen tastes sweet for some reason. Try it if you ever get a chance.
> 
> Tumblr crosslink: http://electric--princess.tumblr.com/post/145925195581/


End file.
